All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Cutimist
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time to help her family get ready for Christmas. Inuyasha doesn't want her to leave. What happens when Inuyasha learns about Christmas? Will he get Kagome a special gift, or will he turn out to be a Grinch?


**Hey guys Cutimist here. This is my very first One-Shot and a Christmas special at that! ^_^ I'm still working on The Gang Life and hope that you guys are enjoying it. Keep up the reviews you guys! You guys are the best, it makes me feel great knowing that my writing is amazing. I put all my heart and soul into my writing. Anyways let's read on to my very first one-shot All I Want For Christmas Is You!**

"No way!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Please Inuyasha. It's only for three days." Kagome pleaded.

"No Kagome! We still have jewel shards to find! Why do you need to go back to your time now when we are so close!?" Inuyasha crossed his arms with a glare.

"What's going on out here?" Miroku asked as he, Sango, and Shippo stepped out of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome wants to go back to her time AGAIN just to get ready for some ho-li-day thing coming next week!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome had a frown on her face.

"My mom wants me to help with Christmas decorations and shop for Christmas presents for everyone." Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"What is Ch-ris-mis?" Inuyasha asked with a tilt of his head. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a hint of hope in her eyes.

"Christmas is a beautiful holiday where you spend time with the ones you love, sometimes it comes with giving special presents to them. But Christmas isn't all about the presents though, it's about spending time with friends and family. There's even a Christmas feast that comes along with it." Kagome stated with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful. What else do you do for this Christmas?" Sango asked. Kagome thought for a minute.

"Well, we put up a tree and decorate it with beautiful, colorful lights and different ornaments that we hang on the tree. We even decorate the house in Christmas decorations. It's a beautiful time of the year. It's even more beautiful when you see different houses lit up at night for Christmas." Kagome said with an excited tone.

"Wow! I wish I could go!" Shippo stated with a twinkle in his eyes. Kagome chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll bring something for you Shippo." She said as she pat his head.

"Really!?" Shippo smiled brightly. Kagome nodded.

"Feh! Sounds stupid. You are not going back home Kagome! End of story!" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome shot her head towards Inuyasha with angered tears in her eyes. Inuyasha took a step back and gulped.

"Inuyasha... SIT!" Kagome shouted.

THUD

Inuyasha fell face down eating dirt. Kagome began running off to the Bone Eaters Well.

"STUPID DOG!" She shouted with malice. Inuyasha growled and waited for the spell to wear off.

"Damn wench and these damn beads." Inuyasha growled, but then his ears fell flat on his head. Miroku and Sango shook their heads in disappointment.

"What!?" Inuyasha glared at them.

"You need to be more considerate of Kagome's feelings Inuyasha. Will it really kill you to let her be with her family to help them out?" Sango asked with crossed arms.

"Kagome seems to really like this Christmas thing of hers. You never know, she might've been planning on doing something special for you." Miroku stated with that perverted smile.

SMACK

BONK

Inuyasha left a bump on Miroku's head and Sango left a red hand print on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"For being a stupid lecher." Sango and Inuyasha growled.

"Idiots." Shippo mumbled while sucking on a lollipop and Kirara mewed.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kagome touched down to the other side of the well to her time. Once she climbed out of the well, she went inside the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called out. Mrs. Higurashi came from the kitchen after washing dishes and welcomed her daughter.

"Kagome dear, welcome home." Kagome's mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi, mom." Kagome smiled and gave a hug back.

"You look exhausted dear. Why don't you head on to take a bath and rest up. We are going to the store later." Her mother said. Kagome smiled and headed upstairs to get her things ready for a nice hot bath.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water putting in her lavender bubble bath soap in the tub. Once it was filled with water, Kagome undressed and got into the tub.

"Ah, this is the life." She said as she relaxed into the tub. She opened her eyes with a frown.

"Maybe I was a little harsh on Inuyasha. After all he doesn't really know what Christmas is." Kagome said to herself. Then she huffed.

"But I hate it when he tells me that I can't go home. I understand we have jewel shards to find, but I haven't sensed any shards anywhere. Inuyasha hasn't caught a scent of Naraku lately. I figured that I can take this time to come home and help with Christmas stuff." Kagome said to herself as she laid her head at the side of the tub.

 **30 minutes later**

Kagome was dressed in a teal green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She brushed her raven hair up into a ponytail with a red ribbon tied around her hair.

"Kagome! Time to go!" Her mom called out from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Kagome said as she got her black flats on. Kagome headed downstairs to meet her mother and her little brother Sota.

"Hey sis! Ready for Christmas shopping?" Sota asked with a smile. Kagome ruffled his hair with a grin.

"Sure am kid." Kagome stated as she got her purse. Sota puffed out his cheeks as he fixed his hair.

"Alright kids, let's go." Their mother stated.

"Yeah!" Kagome and Sota said in unison. They were all excited for Christmas coming next week.

 **5 Days Later**

Inuyasha was at the Bone Eaters Well with a sad expression as he looked into the dark depths of the well. 'I must have pissed her off pretty bad for her to be this late.' He thought to himself.

"Why doesn't Inuyasha just go after her?" Shippo stated.

"Shh." Miroku said as he placed his index finger to his lips. They watched Inuyasha sulk at the well, debating whether he should go after her or not.

"Why should I go after her? It's not like I miss her or anything." He stated to no one in particular. **'** **Quit delusion yourself. You know she's our mate to** **be.'** His inner demon said. Inuyasha shook his head. 'Mate? Kagome?' He thought. **'** **Duh, you idiot. You are so delusional that you don't see what's right there in front of** **you.'** His inner demon growled. Inuyasha looked down at the well again with his ear flat down on his head. Inuyasha thought back to when the infant was looking into her heart to search for darkness.

 _"It means... It means that I'M IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out._

 _"KAGOME!" Inuyasha broke through the door that held Kagura, the infant, and Kagome. Kagome felt relief that her savior had come for her._

 _"Inuyasha.." She whispered before passing out and releasing the infant. Inuyasha caught her just in time before she hit the ground._

 _"Kagome.."_

"I'm so stupid." Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he thought about something. 'Kagome said that people give each other special presents right? So that's what I'll do.' He thought to himself as he jumped into the well.

Once he got to the other side of the well, he jumped out and headed outside. What his eyes saw was simply amazing. The house was decorated with colorful lights that flashed on and off. In the backyard were different things that lit up.

"Oh hey Inuyasha." Sota waved. Inuyasha looked at Sota and nodded.

"What is all this?" Inuyasha asked. Sota giggled.

"These are decorations for the outside of the house. This right here is called a reindeer. It's lit up and it's head moves side to side. This is the baby deer or fawn, see how it's lit up as well but the head is down. Looks like it's eating the grass huh?" Sota said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded trying to understand everything. Then he saw a huge thing on the side.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to it. Sota looked the direction he was pointing.

"Oh that's a blow up Santa decoration." Sota said. Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Sa-nta?" He asked. Sota giggled?

"Santa is a jolly man in a red suit that comes into people's houses to bring presents to all the good little boys and girls. We make him cookies and milk and put out carrots for the reindeer. He flies around on his sleigh shouting HO HO HO delivering presents to people all around the world." Sota said with excitement. Inuyasha nodded, even though he didn't really understand half of that.

"Is your sister around?" Inuyasha asked even though he could smell her lavender and vanilla scent. Sota nodded.

"She's in the house helping mom." Sota said as he and his grandfather finished up in the backyard and front yard. Inuyasha went inside the house and saw more decorations. There was a big pine tree in the living room that was decorated with colorful lights and ornaments. On top of the tree was a golden star. There was fluffy white cotton stuff on the island bar that was supposed to look like snow. There were angels that Kagome told him about one time and these reindeer on top of the cotton. There was a snowman that Sota explained before, holding a sign that said 'Let it Snow' hanging on the wall and some snowflakes that surrounded the snowman. On the rail of the staircase was red ribbon wrapped around it all the way to the top. 'Wow. Woman knows how to decorate. Everything looks beautiful.' He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped to the voice that called out to him. He turned to see Kagome standing with a box in her hands.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She asked as she put the box aside. Inuyasha looked at her. 'Come on. Say it!' He yelled to himself.

"To bring you back of course. It's past three days." Inuyasha glared with crossed arms. 'Idiot!' He called himself. Kagome gasped with wide eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Inuyasha. Mom and I have been busy trying to get everything settled, I lost track of time." Kagome said with a sad look. Inuyasha flattened his ears.

"Um.. No it's alright Kagome. If you need more time, I can stay here with you to help." Inuyasha offered. Kagome's eyes widened with shock.

"Y-You want to help?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's the least I can do. Besides, there's no sign of Naraku. I got to make myself useful right?" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, but you have to do what I tell you okay?" Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Not like I do already." Inuyasha scoffed.

 **2 Days Before Christmas**

Kagome and Inuyasha were having a good time playing together in the snow. Kagome taught Inuyasha how to play snowball fight, how to make snow angels, and make a snowman. They were throwing snowballs at each other and dodging each others snow balls.

"I have you now Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he had his snowball ready.

"Not if I get you first!" Kagome said with her snowball ready. Just then, two snowballs hit the both of them. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Sota laughing.

"I got BOTH of you!" Sota said as he laughed. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with wicked smiles and gathered a few snowballs in their arms.

"Shall we Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she took her first snowball in hand.

"We shall Kagome." Inuyasha said as he had his ready.

"Uh oh." Sota said with a scared look. Then snowballs flew straight at him.

"Ahhhh!" Sota screamed as he began to run. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they threw snowballs at Sota.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Sota chuckled with defeat.

"Kagome, Sota, Inuyasha, hot chocolate is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi called out.

"YAY!" Kagome and Sota cheered in excitement. Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him as he followed them inside.

"What's hot choc-late?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"Hot chocolate is a drink that keeps you warm during the cold. All it is, is chocolate powder and boiled water. You get a cup, put the chocolate powder in, get a pan and add water in the pan, pan on the stove and turn the heat up, wait for the water to boil, pour into the cup of chocolate powder, and stir it up. Be careful though, cause it will be hot. And I mean burn your tongue hot." Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded and gently took the cup from Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you." He nodded. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded.

"Be careful Inuyasha, it is hot." She told him. Inuyasha nodded his understanding. Kagome took his cup and started blowing on his hot chocolate. He watched as she gently blew on the hot chocolate. 'She really does take care of me doesn't she?' He asked himself.

"Here you go Inuyasha." Kagome said as she gave the cup back to him. Inuyasha took the cup and began to drink carefully. Once Inuyasha took a sip, he came to found that he loved hot chocolate.

 **30 minutes later**

"Hey Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile. Inuyasha looked up the stairs waiting for his Kagome to come out of the shower. Inuyasha smiled to himself. 'My Kagome, my mate, my love.' He thought to himself. He finally admitted to himself a few days after he crossed to this side of the well. He has had a lot of fun learning about Christmas and helped with decorating even. Surprisingly, he was quite good at it without destroying anything.

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was just wondering if you had gotten Kagome her Christmas present yet." Mrs. Higurashi wondered. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. 'Dammit! How could I have forgotten that!?' He thought to himself. Inuyasha thought of the perfect gift to give her. 'Live life while you still can. Cause You never know what could happen.' He always told him that since the day he finally admitted to have feelings for Kagome. Now it was a matter of showing how he always felt.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Higurashi... I would like to..." He whispers the rest in her ear with a smile. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes went wide with shock. When Inuyasha leaned back to look her in the eyes, she gave him a hug and a smile.

"Of course Inuyasha!" She said in excitement. Inuyasha chuckled as he hugged her back.

"She's going to be so excited." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Now let's go to the store while she's busy." Mrs. Higurashi said as she took Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha nodded and followed her out the door to get Kagome's present.

 **Christmas Day**

"Wake up everyone! It's Christmas!" Sota shouted as he knocked on all the doors.

Kagome slowly started to flutter her eyes open. She looked to her clock and gasped silently. 'It's Christmas!' She mentally screamed her excitement. When she tried to get up, a pair of strong arms were holding her tightly. She chuckled knowing who they belonged to. Kagome managed to turn and face him with a smile. 'He is so cute when he's asleep.' She reached up to rub one of his fuzzy appendages to wake him up. She chuckled as he gave a growl of approval. She kept massaging it when a clawed hand reached up to stop her. She gasped.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into wench?" Inuyasha asked with a playful smirk. Kagome chuckled.

"Of course I do." Kagome stated. Inuyasha chuckled as he rested his hand on her cheek. Kagome smiled.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha." She said.

"Merry Christmas Kagome." He told her. They both got up from bed and headed downstairs after getting themselves ready.

As everyone was opening gifts, Inuyasha went to the kitchen and nodded to Mrs. Higurashi. She smiled giving him the blue velvet box. Sota got some new clothes from his mother and some videogames that he wanted from his sister. Kagome got new clothes and a silver locket with sapphire jewels on it from her mother. When Kagome opened the locket, it was a picture of her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him with a warm smile. They were in front of the Goshinboku. Sota had gotten his sister a new perfume that she wanted. Mrs. Higurashi had gotten some new pots and pans from Kagome, and new curtains from Sota. Inuyasha got Sota a toy katana blade that Kagome said that he really wanted, and he got Mrs. Higurashi a new bed set that Kagome told him to get for her mother. Kagome and Sota got their grandfather some new charm bracelets that he wanted and Mrs. Higurashi got him a new shrine outfit, since the one he was wearing was wearing down. Inuyasha got him a few demon claws and tails that the old man wanted from the Feudal Era. The old man gave everyone Shikon No Tama charms. Inuyasha was surprised, but Kagome had to explain that they weren't the real deal. That they were just plastic. Inuyasha agreed that the real deal was much more beautiful. Inuyasha had gotten a few packs of ramen from Mrs. Higurashi that he loved eating the most. Kagome had gotten him a new red haori with flames on it and on the obi with red hakama pants. Inuyasha was amazed by his future wife's choice. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek thanking her for the wonderful gift. Kagome was surprised and her cheeks were red. Sota had gotten him a new game that he wanted Inuyasha to try out with him. As for the old man, which surprised everyone, gave Inuyasha a scroll of his father's life. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't know how he happened to have something like that but was thankful none-the-less.

"I guess that's all the gifts." Kagome said with a smile as she stood up to stretch.

"Not quite." Inuyasha said with a smile as he stood up. Kagome tilted her head.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? There's no more presents under the tree." She told him. He simply chuckled.

"This couldn't be placed under the tree Kagome." Inuyasha stated with a smile. Kagome looked at him with confusion. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I'm not good at speeches but I'm going to try here." He stated. Kagome stood and watched him.

"Kagome you are the most stubborn, most hard headed woman I know." He began. She was about to protest but he held out his hand to stop her.

"But you are also the strongest most caring woman I know. I know that I can be stubborn and hard headed too and arrogant, but you have changed a lot in me. I have never had any friends until I met you. The more we spent time together chasing down Naraku and the jewel shards, I begin to feel different." He said. Kagome tilted her head.

"Something I never felt for a long time since Kikyo. What I thought I had for her isn't love Kagome. All I want for her is for her to be at peace. But you Kagome... You're the one I care for the most. When I thought I lost you different times, I couldn't help but hate myself for not protecting you better. I need you with me Kagome. You're not some jewel detector.. No.. You are much more than that. You are a special person to me that I hope to call my love, my mate, my wife, and my Kagome." Inuyasha said as he smiled at her. Kagome gasped as she watched him kneel down on one knee like Mrs. Higurashi taught him how to do. He brought out the box.

"Kagome Higurashi? Would you be my wife and my mate?" Inuyasha asked as he opened up the box showing a beautiful sapphire heart with diamonds on each side. Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha! Yes! Yes I will!" She said as she hugged him. Inuyasha chuckled as he placed the ring on her left ring finger. Everyone cheered for them. Sota smiled and held a plant above the both of them. Inuyasha looked up to see the plant. Kagome smiled.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome chuckled.

"Mistletoe. Whoever is under the mistletoe is promised a kiss. It's bad luck to refuse a kiss underneath it." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha gave a soft smile as he caressed her cheek softly. They both leaned in until their lips met sending an electric shock between them. When they came up for air, they smiled with love in their eyes.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"I love you too Inuyasha. Always have, always will." Kagome told him. Inuyasha hugged her close to him with a smile.

"Is this all you ever wanted for Christmas Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"All I want for Christmas is you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and held her hand with a smile. 'My mate, my love, my Kagome.'

 **Well, what did you guys think of my very first Christmas one-shot? I'll keep on working on my other story The Gang Life, but since Desember is almost here, I wanted to do a Christmas special. I hope you guys love it. ^_^**


End file.
